Distraction
by Gharuel Shaan
Summary: FFIV ONESHOT The Hummingway’s Abode’s echo and those blasted rabbits’ consistent humming sounds are driving Edge completely insane. Kain decides to provide him with a distraction. Yaoi, Kain/Edge


**Author's Notes: **I noticed that, when entering the Hummingway's Abode and when stupidly reading the thought-bubbles of your party-characters in the DS version, Edge says "All this humming is driving me mad" or something along those lines and I found that I just _couldn't resist_ writing something about that. I don't particularly like Edge, but the arrogance versus the dark, annoyed seriousness of Kain just makes everything right again. :] Although I did make Kain more playful. Blame that on the humming. And this is also my first FFIV fanfic, so be merciful on me and point out any mistakes –except for the fact that the two guys are magically pleasant towards each other. Thanks!

And by the way...

_THIS__ FANDOM –and especially this pairing- NEEEEEEEDS MORE LOVE. PLEASE SUPPORT THEM._

**Summary: **The Hummingway's Abode's echo and those blasted rabbits' consistent humming sounds are driving Edge completely insane. Kain decides to provide him with a distraction.

**Rating:** A good NC-17, although I admit it could've been worse.

**Warnings:** Kain/Edge, mostly Uke!Edge, consistent humming sounds, sexual content etc. All the good stuff. Please also beware of the corny ending. :]

**Disclaimers**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters (pretty much all of them) that were presented inside this fanfic and I'm not getting remunerated for it, nor am I publishing it for money in any way. So please, keep your flames and accusations _to yourself_.

* * *

Edge hated the Hummingway's Abode_. Hated it_ with all his soul. It was bad enough having to spend ten minutes inside the cave, filled with echoes and drones, while Cecil fetched the augment he had been looking for. That much he could –barely- handle. But why their party had decided that they absolutely _had_ to stay here for the night was beyond him. He also found that stuffing a pillow over his ears didn't cover the humming that those damn Hummingways produced at all times; did the stupid creatures even sleep?

The Eblanian mumbled and turned over, folding his arms behind his head. This night was going to be a long one.

"You are not sleeping."

Edge gave a slight start and his hand flew to the hilt of his kotetsu before realizing that it was only his teammate talking to him. He had forgotten that they were assigned this 'room' to share. Kain, was it? The traitor. It was hard to sleep on that fact, for two reasons: One, the Dragoon was the reason the Giant of Bab-Il awakened in the first place, and two, it was hard to get _any_ sleep around here anyways. Damn those godsforsaken bunnies. Even moogles were better than those stupid Hummingways, and Edge wasn't fond of moogles at all. At least moogles could be silenced if asked to. Now he was seriously considering using the fabric he kept on his face during the day to strangle them with it.

"Wonderful observation," the ninja grumbled, shifting around to face him; the Dragoon slept to his left. "Are _you_ able to sleep through this noise?"

"I have trouble sleeping on a daily basis; the humming does not disturb me, nor does it change anything to my rest hours," Kain replied with his typical impassiveness. "I... did not think you were one to be bothered with noise."

"I was taught to pay attention to every noise I hear," Edge explained, folding an arm under his head and resting the other on his hip, looking more relaxed than usual; Kain seemed to notice, smiled almost imperceptibly and leaned against the cave wall their makeshift beds were set against, as if to say 'If you trust me enough to relax like this, I will trust you back'. Somewhat primitive but heartening nonetheless. Edge suddenly felt in a more forgiving mood. Then the ninja sighed, exasperated. "And all this humming is driving me _nuts_."

"Is it, now?" Kain asked softly, musing. Edge knew the lancer was saying that more to himself than to him, but nodded anyway. Kain's voice was very deep, Edge noted. Guttural wasn't quite the word to describe it; it was a smoother low baritone. The ninja didn't know whether to call it intimidating or... pleasant.

Edge groaned as another round of humming seemed to resonate louder than ever. Kain chuckled in answer and his companion glared at him. "It really does trouble you, doesn't it?" The Dragoon asked with a small smile, the kind that was not usually perceptible when he had his helmet on; his eyes, however, where visible now that he had taken it off, and that was where most of the smile was concentrated. "Perhaps you should... seek a distraction."

"Like what? Everyone's sleeping and we're in a buzzing humming _cavern_, for Shiva's sake!" Edge grumbled. Then, he added: "Unless you have a distraction you can provide me with, which I doubt."

"Oh?" Kain raised an eyebrow, his smile becoming mischievous, and was that... playfulness in his voice? Edge grinned and Kain returned his smile. "You doubt I can 'provide you with a distraction'?"

"Unless you have proof, that is."

"And what proof shall I present to you, Master Ninja of Eblan?" Kain said, bending down until their faces were almost touching. Edge's heart almost skipped a beat. The lancer was smiling. Bastard.

"Whatever proof you can provide me with, Master Dragoon of Baron."

"Indeed." And with that, Kain's lips were capturing his in revealed fervor and his hands were gripping at the ninja's hair, his body pressing down on his. Edge all but returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Dragoon's neck, tongues battling for dominance and low growls coming from both man's throats. It seemed clear who would be dominating who, but the ninja, who wasn't quite used to being topped this way, attempted in throwing Kain beneath him. Both of his arms were promptly pinned above his head with a single hand –the other one was busy trailing its way down Edge's stomach- and the Eblanian grinned nonetheless, enjoying this brief game and closing his eyes as a contrast of rough kisses and gentle nips were planted on the side of his neck. Edge moaned softly and Kain shivered, his hand tightening its grip on the ninja's wrists. Then he released them.

"Must you moan like this?" The Dragoon said, voice trembling ever so slightly, bracing himself on his previously busy arm. "It's... very arousing."

Edge grinned. "You love it."

"Shall I show you just how much?" Kain asked, smiling almost sadistically, and with a sharp snap of his hips, he grinded them against the Eblanian's midsection. Edge's eyes widened and shut tightly as he groaned, clutching at Kain's hair and pulling him in for another kiss. The Dragoon smiled and repeated this action until the both of them were panting harshly. Kain removed himself from Edge and sat up straight, earning a frustrated whine –Kain was sure the ninja would be horrified to hear it during any other time- but he smiled and trailed his hands on Edge's sides and slid them down to his hips, working on the complicated ties of his belts and lifting his teammate's hips to undo the knot of the sash he kept around his waist. Then he attempted in removing the string that the ninja wore to carry his Item pouch. Kain growled impatiently.

"I hope the top comes off a bit easier," he grumbled as he kept working on the buckles and belts.

"Let's talk about your armor," Edge retaliated, completely out of breath.

"Touché." The last sash came off along with the last belt and Kain let out a quiet grunt of satisfaction as he slid Edge's overly voluminous pants down –they were traditional clothing for Eblan's ninjas, from what Edge told him later on-, found that his top complied to coming off a lot more easily, as Kain had hoped, and also found that the clothing was the last layer of fabric the Eblanian wore. There was something arousing about seeing the smaller man completely nude beneath him when Kain himself was fully clothed –save for his armor, of course. Kain smiled, more warm than teasing, and ran his hands along the ninja's sides, as if trying to memorize every inch of skin that he could touch, serenely and languidly. Edge seemed to notice and he pulled Kain back on top of him to kiss him a little more chastely.

"I didn't know you could get so emotional," he mumbled against his teammate's lips, blushing a little under the intensity of the Dragoon's eyes.

"Miracles happen," Kain muttered back with good humor, pressing his smiling lips against the ninja's again. He didn't seem to mind and moaned again as callused fingers found slick hardness and explored the length of it, a job much more easily done now that Edge was completely undressed. The Eblanian groaned rather loudly and arched forward into the hand that was pumping his length excruciatingly slowly, earning himself another shiver and a brief soothing kiss to his lips. Another few strokes were enough to have the ninja let out a single cry and he came, spilling over his stomach and Kain's hands. Said Dragoon licked at his fingers, cleaning them off under Edge's heated gaze. Then he stared meaningfully at him.

"How far will you be wanting to go?"

"We'll be fighting tomorrow," Edge panted, still recovering, "So definitely not all the way. We don't have any Potions and we can't possibly ask Rosa or Cecil to heal my ass."

Kain snorted at Edge's beautiful choice of words. He had many times wondered how the ninja could be so childish and at the same time so good of a fighter and a friend to the rest of the party.

"Yes, you're probably right."

"Did you come yet?" Edge asked significantly. Then he looked at the tight pants the Dragoon wore under his armor and stared as he shifted to a more comfortable position to accommodate his... problem. Kain's breathing was slightly uneven and the ninja smiled with a smile that was more seductive than any smile he had ever seen. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Hm," the lancer hummed in affirmation.

Edge leaned forward explicitly, his head reaching somewhere around Kain's midsection. "Can I...?"

"Suit yourself," Kain replied a tad breathlessly. Edge didn't seem to move though, and the lancer gazed steadily at him, then he chuckled lightly. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Well since you very obviously claimed the top, I don't see why I should be doing anything _willingly_," the Eblanian explained with a wolfish grin, shrugging to emphasize his point. "If you want what I'm offering, you should work for it, right?"

"As you said, you _are_ offering," the Dragoon raised an eyebrow. "And you're certainly willing. Why would I work for it?"

"Because," Edge leaned forward to whisper into the lancer's ear, "You're so close you shouldn't even need to have me touch you to make you come. However," he grinned, "Don't tell me you don't want me to suck you off."

Kain shivered again and growled. "You're going to regret that manner of speech, ninja." He promptly undid the buckle of his belt and unzipped his fly. Then he gripped at Edge's hair and yanked him down; words weren't needed at this point but he added, rather gruffly: "Go ahead."

"I rather like this side of you, Dragoon," Edge muttered happily. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." And with that, the ninja took the entire length of Kain's hardness in his mouth and started to suck almost forcefully, causing the Dragoon to see stars almost immediately and arch his head back in a silent cry. A few sucks was all it took to make the lancer come and Edge surprised him when he swallowed nearly all of it; only a few drops spilled on the corners of his lips. Kain swiftly grabbed the ninja's shoulders to bring him back up and kissed him avidly, lapping up the remains of his own seed. Edge grinned against his teammate's mouth and draped his arms around the Dragoon's shoulders again, pulling him in a close embrace, both men panting a little.

"That was... one hell of a distraction."

"Didn't I tell you I could provide you with one?" Kain said with a sly smile. "You should have no trouble sleeping tonight." The lancer calmly grabbed hold of the ninja –_my_ ninja, he thought, almost merrily- and pushed him back down on his makeshift bed, as if he was as light as a feather, throwing a stray cover on him and swooping down to kiss his forehead lightly. "Sleep now."

"Like I need you to tell me that," the ninja mumbled fondly, eyes fluttering shut. "Mother hen."

Kain chuckled and returned to his own 'bed'; that _had_ been one hell of a distraction. Definitely something to do again in the near future.


End file.
